Wells are generally drilled into the ground to recover natural deposits of oil and gas, as well as other desirable materials, that are trapped in geological formations in the Earth's crust. A well is drilled into the ground and directed to the targeted geological location from a drilling rig at the Earth's surface.
Once a formation of interest is reached, drillers often investigate the formation and its contents through the use of downhole formation evaluation tools. Some types of formation evaluation tools form part of a drill string and are used during the drilling process. These are called, for example, “logging-while-drilling” (“LWD”) tools or “measurement-while-drilling” (“MWD”) tools. Other formation evaluation tools are used sometime after the well has been drilled. Typically, these tools are lowered into a well using a wireline for electronic communication and power transmission. These tools are called “wireline” tools.
One type of wireline tool is called a “formation testing tool.” The term “formation testing tool” is used to describe a formation evaluation tool that is able to draw fluid from the formation into the downhole tool. In practice, a formation testing tool may involve many formation evaluation functions, such as the ability to take measurements (i.e., fluid pressure and temperature), process data and/or take and store samples of the formation fluid. Thus, in this disclosure, the term formation testing tool encompasses a downhole tool that draws fluid from a formation into the downhole tool for evaluation, whether or not the tool stores samples. Examples of formation testing tools are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,860,581 and 4,936,139, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
During formation testing operations, downhole fluid is typically drawn into the downhole tool and measured, analyzed, captured and/or released. In cases where fluid (usually formation fluid) is captured, sometimes referred to as “fluid sampling,” fluid is typically drawn into a sample chamber and transported to the surface for further analysis (often at a laboratory).
As fluid is drawn into the tool, various measurements of downhole fluids are typically performed to determine formation properties and conditions, such as the fluid pressure in the formation, the permeability of the formation and the bubble point of the formation fluid. The permeability refers to the flow potential of the formation. A high permeability corresponds to a low resistance to fluid flow. The bubble point refers to the fluid pressure at which dissolved gasses will bubble out of the formation fluid. These and other properties may be important in making downhole decisions.
Another downhole tool typically deployed into a wellbore via a wireline is called a “coring tool.” Unlike the formation testing tools, which are used primarily to collect sample fluids, a coring tool is used to obtain a sample of the formation rock.
A typical coring tool includes a hollow drill bit, called a “coring bit,” that is advanced into the formation wall so that a sample, called a “core sample,” may be removed from the formation. A core sample may then be transported to the surface, where it may be analyzed to assess, among other things, the reservoir storage capacity (called porosity) and permeability of the material that makes up the formation; the chemical and mineral composition of the fluids and mineral deposits contained in the pores of the formation; and/or the irreducible water content of the formation material. The information obtained from analysis of a core sample may also be used to make downhole decisions.
Downhole coring operations generally fall into two categories: axial and sidewall coring. “Axial coring,” or conventional coring, involves applying an axial force to advance a coring bit into the bottom of the well. Typically, this is done after the drill string has been removed, or “tripped,” from the wellbore, and a rotary coring bit with a hollow interior for receiving the core sample is lowered into the well on the end of the drill string. An example of an axial coring tool is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,844, assigned to Baker Hughes.
By contrast, in “sidewall coring,” the coring bit is extended radially from the downhole tool and advanced through the side wall of a drilled borehole. In sidewall coring, the drill string typically cannot be used to rotate the coring bit, nor can it provide the weight required to drive the bit into the formation. Instead, the coring tool itself must generate both the torque that causes the rotary motion of the coring bit and the axial force, called weight-on-bit (“WOB”), necessary to drive the coring bit into the formation. Another challenge of sidewall coring relates to the dimensional limitations of the borehole. The available space is limited by the diameter of the borehole. There must be enough space to house the devices to operate the coring bit and enough space to withdraw and store a core sample. A typical sidewall core sample is about 1.5 inches (˜3.8 cm) in diameter and less than 3 inches long (˜7.6 cm), although the sizes may vary with the size of the borehole. Examples of sidewall coring tools are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,119 and 5,667,025, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Like the formation testing tool, coring tools are typically deployed into the wellbore on a wireline after drilling is complete to analyze downhole conditions. The additional steps of deploying a wireline formation testing tool, and then also deploying a wireline coring tool further delay the wellbore operations. It is desirable that the wireline formation testing and wireline coring operations be combined in a single wireline tool. However, the power requirements of conventional coring tools have been incompatible with the power capabilities of existing wireline formation testers. A typical sidewall coring tool requires about 2.54 kW of power. By contrast, conventional formation testing tools are typically designed to generate only about 1 kW of power. The electronic and power connections in a formation testing tool are generally not designed to provide the power to support a wireline sidewall coring tool.
It is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,893, assigned to Baker Hughes, depicts a drilling tool with a coring tool and a probe. Unlike wireline applications, drilling tools have additional power capabilities generated from the flow of mud through the drill string. The additional power provided by the drilling tool is currently unavailable for wireline applications. Thus, there remains a need for a wireline assembly with both fluid sampling and coring capabilities.
It is further desirable that any downhole tool with combined coring and formation testing capabilities provide one or more of the following features, among others: enhanced testing and/or sampling operation, reduced tool size, the ability to perform coring and formation testing at a single location in the wellbore and/or via the same tool, and/or convenient and efficient combinability of separate coring and sampling tools into the same component and/or downhole tool.